Conventionally, by simply touching the surface of the touch input interface with a single finger, the user can make selections and move a cursor. In combination with several keys, the functions of the conventional mouse are substantially replaced.
Nowadays, with increasing demand of using the touch input interface as a control unit, the use of the touch pad to replace mice or keypads is not satisfied. That is, the behaviors (e.g. movement amount, movement direction, rotation amount or rotation direction) of a software object (e.g. a volume control object or a picture) can be controlled by touching the surface of the touch input interface with a single-gesture operation (e.g. a movement, rotation or tapping operation).
Nowadays, touch input interfaces operated with at least two fingers have been disclosed. It is possible to zoom in and out of web pages or photos by placing two fingers on the touch sensing interface and spreading them farther apart or closer together, as if stretching or squeezing the image. However, there are still some drawbacks with a multi-fingers gesture operation. For example, the recognizing speed and the cost of the multi-fingers gesture operation are compromised.
The method of efficiently and speedily recognizing the multi-fingers gestures touching on the touch pad has been disclosed in a co-pending application. Therefore, the present invention is directed to quickly interpret the multi-fingers gesture operation message so as to control execution of a plug-in application program of the operation system (e.g. the package software such as ACDSee, Acrobat or MS Office). Conventionally, the touch pad can only control the cursor but fails to directly control execution of the plug-in application program. For directly controlling execution of the application program, the hardware region of the touch input interface should have some function keys triggered to change the operating modes. These conventional methods, however, are time-consuming and not user-friendly.
Therefore, there is a need of providing a touch interpretive architecture and a touch interpretive method by using multi-fingers gesture to trigger an application program to obviate the drawbacks encountered from the prior art.